littlebigplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Costumes
are groups of items you can access through your Popit Menu. You can customize your Sack person to look the way you want him or her to with a fine wardrobe of costumes, provided by the costumes area in your Popit. You can find themed costumes at the first level of most Story worlds, and some can be unlocked by finishing/acing levels or completing multiplayer tasks, so that you can customize your Sackboy. You can also download costumes over the PlayStation Network or the LittleBigStore, but below is the list of official in-game costumes won through Prize Bubbles in levels and after completion. Costumes can also be edited with stickers, placing them on Sack people to change the way they look. Doing this, players can change clothes colours, style and other small details. You will find many items in bubbles such as the Dragon Head, or the Devil Horns. LittleBigPlanet Costumes 'The Gardens' Elizabethan costume *'Head:' Elizabethan Hat *'Mustache:' Fancy Mustache *'Neck:' White Ruff *'Legs:' Elizabethan Trousers *'Torso:' Elizabethan Doublet Elizabethan Dame *'Head:' Bonnet *'Torso:' Elizabethan Dress *'Eyes:' Long Lashed Eyes 'The Savannah' Zebrabunny *'Material:' Zebra *'Head: bunny ears' *'Waist:' Zebra Tail Sack Lion *'Eyes:' Cat's Eyes *'Hair:' Lion's Mane *'Head:' Cute Lion Ears *'Mustache:' Lion Nose *'Mouth:' Scary Fangs *'Waist:' Lion Tail 'The Wedding' Sack Groom *'Material:' Zombie Boy *'Head:' Top Hat *'Neck:' Bow Tie *'Torso:' Tuxedo Sack Bride *'Material:' Zombie Girl *'Hair:' Red Wig *'Head:' Wedding Veil *'Torso:' White Wedding Dress 'The Canyons' Sack Poncho *'Material:' Pinata *'Head:' Sombrero Hat *'Mustache:' Long Mustache *'Torso:' Red Poncho Sack Señorita *'Hair:' Señorita Wig *'Torso:' Lace Trim Dress 'The Metropolis' Two Sack Dude *'Head:' Baseball Cap *'Neck:' Dollar Chain *'Torso:' Baseball Vest Sack Diva *'Hair:' Bouffant Hairdo Wig *'Torso:' White Sequin Dress Marvin Disco Dancer *'Hair:' Afro Wig *'Legs:' Tracksuit Bottoms *'Torso:' Tracksuit Top 'The Islands' Sack Ninja *'Material:' Ninja Black Skin *'Head:' Ninja scarf Sack Geisha *'Head:' Wooden Wig *'Torso:' Red Kimono 'The Temples' Sack Maharaja *'Head:' Turban *'Mustache:' Beard *'Legs:' Baggy Silk Trousers *'Torso:' Sherwani Sack Maharani *'Head:' Blue Headscarf *'Torso:' Blue Sari 'The Wilderness' Yuri Army Sackboy *'Head:' Fur Hat *'Torso:' Long Grey Coat Army Sackgirl *'Hair:' Ponytail Hair Wig *'Legs:' PVC Trousers *'Torso:' PVC Raincoat LittleBigPlanet 2 Costumes 'Default Costumes' Sebastian *'Hair:' Sebastian Hair *'Legs: '''Sebastian Trousers *'Torso: Sebastian Vest Sofie *'Hair: '''Sofie Hair *'Torso: Sofie Dress *'Neck: '''Sofie Necklace 'DaVinci's Hideout' Wooden Knight * '''Skin:' Wooden Knight Skin *'Head:' Wooden Knight Helmet *'Hands:' Wooden Knight Shield Et Sword *'Torso:' Wooden Knight Ruff Et Armlets *'Feet:' Wooden Knight Boots 'Quina' * Head: Quina Hat Et Hair *Hands: Quina Wrist-ties *Torso: Quina Dress 'Victoria's Laboratory' Steam Sack (given at the beginning) *Steam Sack Helmet *Steam Sack Suit Aviatress costume (given at the beginning) *Aviatress Gloves *Aviatress Headgear and Hair *Aviatress Jacket and Top *Aviatress Scarf *Aviatress Trousers Babyface Costume *Babyface Nappy (for completing Brainy Cakes) *Babyface Dummy (for completing Brainy Cakes) *Babyface Headwear (for acing Brainy Cakes) *Babyface Rattle (for acing Brainy Cakes) Cupcake Costume *Cupcake Skin *Cupcake Hat Victoria''' (for acing last level) Flaskboy costume (comes with multiple headpeices) Sack-in-a-Clock *Sack-in-a-Clock Headwear *Sack-in-a-Clock Shoes *Sack-in-a-Clock Bow-tie *Sack-in-a-Clock Jacket *Sack-in-a-Clock Trousers *Sack-in-a-Clock Glasses '''The Factory of a Better Tomorrow Clive costume (for acing last level) Astrid Costume (given at the beginning) Astro Costume (given at the beginning) Meryl Costume Dean Costume 'Avalonia ' Plectra Costume DJ Rewind costume Avalon Costume (for acing last level) Console Kitty costume *Console Kitty Headpiece *Console Kitty Gloves *Console Kitty Tail Robert Costume Adreas costumen *Andreas Coat *Andreas Umbrella *Andreas Hat Cecilia Costume *Cecilia Hair *Cecilia Coat and Dress *Cecilia Handbag Eve's Asylum Eve Costume (for acing last level) Alvin (given at the beginning) Vincention Violanhgngnghnghn Maria The Cosmos Dr. Higginbotham Costume(for acing last level) Mr. Moon Mrs. Sun Paperboy (for acing Full Metal Rabbit) Panda swag Every Costume (completing last level) Hidden Costumes The following costumes are not theme costumes like the ones listed above, and as such, they are not freely available to the player at the beginning of a level. Instead these costumes are obtained either as prizes for completing a multiplayer challenge, or as prizes for either completing, acing, or collecting 100% prize bubbles from a level. For almost every costume, the parts that make it up are available in different levels from each other. Robot *'Head:' Robot Box Helmet (The Frozen Tundra) *'Legs:' Robot Trousers (The Collector's Lair) *'Torso:' Box Robot Body (The Bunker) Builder *'Head:' Yellow Builder Cap (x2 challenge in the Construction Site) *'Legs:' Jeans With A Belt Bunny *'Material:' Bunny (x2 challenge in The Darkness) *'Head:' Bunny Ears (First Steps) *'Waist:' Bunny Tail (Skate to Victory) Chicken *'Head:' Chicken Beak (The Dancer's Court) *'Hands:' Chicken Wings (Great Magician's Palace) *'Waist:' Chicken Tail (Elephant Temple) Cowboy *'Head:' Cowboy Hat (The Serpent Shrine) *'Hands:' Leather Gloves (Boom Town) *'Feet:' Cowboy Boots (Boom Town) *'Legs:' Jeans With a Belt (Acing The Mines) *'Neck:' Cowboy Bandana (Acing The Mines) Devil Sackboy *'Material:' Red Devil (x4 challenge in The Frozen Tundra) *'Head:' Red Horns (x4 challenge in The Frozen Tundra) *'Waist:' Devil Tail (x4 challenge in The Frozen Tundra) *Eyes: Neon Eyes (Frozen Tundra) Full Dinosaur Costume *'Head:' Dinosaur Mask (Acing Construction Site) *'Waist:' Dinosaur Tail (Acing Lowrider) Angelica Fairy *'Material:' Pink Dot (The Darkness) *'Hair:' Pink Hair with Feathers Wig (The Terrible Oni's Volcano) *'Head:' Feathered Head Band (Boom Town) *'Hands:' Fairy Star Wand (The Terrible Oni's Volcano) *'Neck:' Pink Fairy Wings (The Darkness) *'Torso:' Fairy Dress (The Wedding Reception) Farmer Sackboy *'Head:' Farmer's Cap (The Wedding Reception) *'Feet:' Wellington Boots (Subway) *'Mouth:' Straw (The Wedding Reception) *'Legs:' Dungarees Bottom (The Mines) *'Torso:' Dungarees Top (Construction Site) Farmer Sackgirl *'Head:' Farmer's Cap (The Wedding Reception) *'Feet:' Wellington Boots (Subway) *'Mouth:' Straw (The Wedding Reception) *'Torso:' Dungaree Dress (Endurance Dojo) Gloria *'Glasses:' Pink Fashion Sunglasses (The Savannah) *'Hair:' Pink Scarf (The Meerkat Kingdom) *'Torso:' Polk-a-Dot Black Dress (Default item) Greaser *'Hair:' Big Quiff Wig (Lowrider) *'Legs:' American Trousers (Lowrider) *'Feet:' American Jacket (Lowrider) Chop Chop Japanese Festival *'Head:' Japanese Festival Headband (The Terrible Oni's Volcano) *'Feet:' Flip Flops (Sensei's Lost Castle) *'Torso:' Japanese Festival Robe (Endurance Dojo) Mermaid *'Head:' Long Bunches wig *'Torso:' Scale Swimsuit (The Collector's Lair) *'Tail': Mermaid Tail Neon Sackboy *'Material:' Neon Wireframe (The Bunker) *'Eyes:' White Neon Eyes (The Frozen Tundra) *'Head:' Blue Neon Helmet (Ace The Bunker) Neon Sackgirl *'Material:' Neon Wireframe (The Bunker) *'Eyes:' White Neon Eyes (The Frozen Tundra) *'Head:' Blue Neon Helmet (The Bunker) *'Torso:' Blue Neon Dress (The Collector's Lair) Arr! Pirate *'Material:' Patchy Eye (Boom Town) *'Glasses:' Pirate Eye Patch (First Steps) *'Head:' Pirate Hat (Ace Skate to Victory) *'Legs:' Pirate Shorts (Get a Grip) *'Hands:' Pirate Hook (First Steps) *'Torso:' Pirate Waistcoat (Get a Grip) Ringmaster *'Glasses:' Gold Monocle (The Meerkat Kingdom) *'Head:' Ringmaster Top Hat (Ace The Meerkat Kingdom) *'Mustache:' Ringmaster Mustache (Burning Forest) *'Legs:' Ringmaster Trousers (Boom Town) *'Torso:' Ringmaster Jacket (Swinging Safari) Caesar Roman Soldier *'Head:' Roman Helmet (Skulldozer) *'Hands:' Wooden Sword (The Wedding Reception) *'Neck:' Red Roman Cape (The Meerkat Kingdom) *'Torso:' Roman Armor (The Darkness) Sackagawea *'Hair:' Pigtails Hair Wig *'Head:' Feathered Head Band (Boom Town) *'Torso:' Fringed Dress (Boom Town) Yukiko School Girl *'Hair:' Blonde Hair Wig (Construction Site) *'Torso:' School Girl Dress (Lowrider) Sky *'Material:' Red Flash (Construction Site) *'Hair:' Pigtails Wig *'Torso:' Black and Pink Dress (Burning Forest) Super Hero *'Head:' Cannonball Helmet (Lowrider) *'Neck:' Hero Cape (Lowrider) *'Body: '''American Jacket (Lowrider) *'Pants:' American Trousers (Lowrider) Swimmer Sackboy *'Head:' Green Goggles *'Legs:' Red Stripe Pants *'Torso:' Red Stripe Swimsuit *'Waist:' Life Ring Yellow Head *'Torso:' Yellow Head ( The Collector) Downloadable Costumes 'LittleBigPlanet' *Chimera *Gurlukovich Soldier *Snake *Raiden *Screaming Mantis *Meryl Silverburgh *Jack Sparrow *Cole Magrath Hero *Cole Magrath Infamous *Frog *Shark *Penguin *Sack-in-the-Box (TV) *Sack-Eating Plant *Monkey King *Kabuki Actor *Kratos *Nariko *Norse Mythology *Egyptian Mythology *Space Suit *Week One T-Shirt * Birthday Cake * Buzz! Costume * LocoRoco * Sonic The Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles The Echidna * Werehog * Dr. Eggman * Iron Man * The Thing * Daredevil * Mystique * Dr. Octopus * Spider-Man * Elektra * Thor * Ghost Rider * Human Torch * Captain America * Wolverine * Invisible Woman * Venom * Rogue * Hippo * Turtle * Peacock * Fly '''LittleBigPlanet 2' *Crocodile *Vulture *Cobra *Mandrill *Muppets - The Great Gonzo *Toy Story - Alien *Jak & Daxter *Ratchet & Clank *Sephiroth *Cloud *Tifa *Aerith *Vincent *Kermit *Animal *Nathan Drake *Birthday Cake Costume *Stranger Costume *Ezio Auditore from Assassin's Creed Revelations *Journey Costume *Escape Plan Costume *Sack in Black Costume *Gentle Rosenberg Costume *Scrad Costume *Boris Costume See also *Downloadable Content *Costumes (PSP) Gallery Canyons Costume.png Canyons Costume 2.png Costumes-thumb.png Hero.jpg ImagesCAGADT2A.jpg LBP2 downloadables.jpg Lbpcharacter02wf2.png Lilly-thumb.png Lion costume.png Little-big-planet-infamous-evil-costume.jpg Men-in-black-3-01.png Ringmaster sackboy.jpg Sackboy358.jpg Sackdoll.jpg Zebra.jpg Perseids1.jpg 02-wander-222.jpg 04-quadratus-www.jpg 05-gaius-wwww.jpg 05-hammersteinn-hd-500x281.jpg 2000ad costumes with trousers.jpg 2d9vbb6-540x303.jpg 419693764331 8c35b8ba1c.jpg Ape Escape.jpg Birthday-new-135x135.png Bride of Sackula.jpg Creator Pack 1.png Dare.jpeg Monkey king.jpg Chinese new year 1.jpg Chinese new year 2.jpg Leprechaun2.jpg Qorecap1.jpg StatueOfLiberty1.jpg Worldpeaceday1.jpg Madision Paige Costume.jpg Dlc-buzz-sml.jpg Dlc-chinese new year-sml.jpg Dlc-chunli-sml.jpg Dlc-festivegoodies-sml.jpg Dlc-frog-sml.jpg Dlc-godofwarpack-sml.jpg Dlc-gorilla-sml.jpg Dlc-groundhog-sml.jpg Dlc-guile-sml.jpg Dlc-killzone-sml.jpg Dlc-locoroco-sml.jpg Victoria.png Dr. Herbert Higginbotham.png Larry da vinci.png Clive handforth.png Theapplewoman.png 7040-550x-lbptoysheader1.jpg Dlc-meryl-sml.jpg Gurlukovich soldier.jpg Dlc-oldsnake-sml.jpg Dlc-raiden-sml.jpg Dlc-screamingmantis-sml.jpg Dlc-patapon-sml.jpg Dlc-penguin-sml.jpg Dlc-motorstorm-sml.jpg Dlc-shark-sml.jpg Dlc-toro-sml.jpg Dlc-zangief-sml.jpg Dlc-ryu-sml.jpg Egyptian Mythology Pack.png SonicsackesS.jpg Dococ.jpeg Ghost.jpeg CA LBP.jpeg Elektra.jpeg CA LBP.jpeg 5352765876 0c9689c874.jpg|The LBP2 Week 1 Shirt Beta16.jpg|The Rare Beta Vest beta_bugblaster.jpg|The Rare Bug Blaster Costume. Crown1.jpg|The Rare Prize Crown SpaceSuit.jpg|The Rare Astronaut Costume SackboyConcepts10.jpg|Concepts of Sackboy's costumes. SackboyScienceConcepts1.jpg SackboyFactoryConcepts1.jpg SackboyDaVinciConcepts1.jpg SackboyCosmicConcepts1.jpg SackboyConcepts2.jpg SackboyPiratesConcepts.jpg SackboyMexicoConcepts1.jpg SackboyKungFuConcepts1.jpg SackboyGodOfWarConcepts1.jpg SackboySonicConcepts1.jpg SackboyChristmasConcepts1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Gameplay Category:LittleBigPlanet PS3 Costumess (PS3) Costumess (PS3) Category:Downloadable Content Costumess (PS3) Category:Promotional Items Category:ps3 costumes